Raise your voice
by Rose Lillian Hale
Summary: Rosalie fue aceptada en una Academia en Los Ángeles, a la cual no le dieron permiso de ir. Su hermano Jasper hace que ella pueda ir, mientras finge que está en la casa de su tía en San Diego. Pero el día de la graduación de Jasper, algo horrible ocurre.


RAISE YOUR VOICE

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El sonido casi nasal del timbre interrumpió el estribillo de la nueva canción que ensayábamos en el coro. Todos los alumnos celebraron el inicio de las vacaciones de verano tirando sus papeles al aire y gritando. Sonreí y me demoré un poco arreglando mi mochila para no pertenecer al caos que se amontonaba en la escalera.

- Rosalie –llamó el profesor de canto- ¿Ya enviaste la solicitud a la Academia de Arte Dramático? Tú sabes que las inscripciones cierran pronto…

- Lo sé profe –le interrumpí- Gracias por su preocupación –añadí con una sonrisa que me devolvió.

- De acuerdo –asintió- Entonces, hasta luego –me tendió la mano y yo se la estreché.

- Gracias por todo –susurré sinceramente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Al salir por la puerta de la escuela sentí un profundo alivio. Al fin vacaciones, pensé.

- ¡Rose! –me llamó Vera, mi mejor amiga.

- ¡Vera! –grité de vuelta. Nos abrazamos y reímos al pensar en los meses de descanso que tendríamos.

- ¡Y miren a quien tenemos aquí! –gritó mi hermano, Jasper, llegando corriendo con su filmadora en la mano- Paris Hilton y su BFF.

- No molestes Jazz –reí. Él se unió a mis risas y abrazó a Vera por los hombros con un brazo al tiempo que apagaba la cámara.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche? –preguntó insinuante. Claro que sólo lo hacía para molestarme.

- ¡Jazz, no coquetees con mi amiga! –le recriminé y le di un golpe en el hombro.

Vera le siguió el juego.

- Lo que tú quieras hacer –guiñó un ojo. Yo los miré con incredulidad.

- ¡Vera, no coquetees con mi hermano! ¡Guacala!

Ambos rieron porque habían logrado molestarme y se separaron.

- ¿Vamos a ir en tu moto, Jazz? –pregunté señalándola con el pulgar.

- Eh, no. Lo siento –se rascó la nuca- Tengo que hacer algo en un lugar.

- ¿Qué vas a… -no pude completar la frase porque él desapareció mezclándose entre el gentío en dirección a su moto plateada- …hacer?

- Si quieres yo te puedo llevar –sugirió Vera asintiendo en dirección a su Yaris Sedan plomo oscuro.

- Gracias –asentí- Eso estaría bien.

Me subía al asiento del copiloto y Vera al del conductor y partimos rumbo a mi casa.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

- ¡Rosalie! –llamó mi madre cuando bajé- ¡Llegas justo a tiempo para probar mi filete a la parrilla!

Miré la carne chamuscada en la parrillera y torcí el gesto.

- Ehm… tal vez en otra ocasión mamá –le sonreí y ella hizo un puchero. Mi papá apareció a su lado, la tomó de la cintura y miró alrededor.

- ¿Dónde está Jasper? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Estoy segura de que ahora viene –miré por debajo de su codo y sonreí abiertamente- ¡Tía Lily!

- ¡Oh, pequeña Rosy! –saludó abrazándome y dándome un beso en la coronilla- ¡Cómo has crecido!

- Qué gusto de verte –dije con total sinceridad. Yo pensé que no vendría.

- Lo mismo digo.

Escuché el ronroneo de la motocicleta de Jasper y volteé al mismo tiempo que todos los demás. Él apareció con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y sin signos de haber estado haciendo… cosas… con alguna chica. Suspiré aliviada.

- ¡Jazzy! –saludó mi tía y yo aguanté las ganas de reír. Así nos decía desde que teníamos 8 años.

Él bajó de la moto y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Luego a mi mamá y a mi papá.

- ¿Dónde estabas, hijo? –preguntó mi papá al soltarlo.

- Oh, en ningún lugar –hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia. Yo lo abracé para que papá no siguiera con su interrogatorio.

- ¿Quieres filete, hijo? –preguntó mi mamá señalando con la espátula la carne chamuscada. Jazz la miró con repulsión y dijo con toda amabilidad que pudo:

- Ehm… tal vez otro día ¿sí?

- ¿Por qué nadie quiere probar mi filete? –mi mamá hizo un puchero. La tía Lily la cogió por los hombros y le dijo:

- Cuñadita… honestamente la carne esta qu…

- ¡Deliciosa! –interrumpí- Lo que pasa es que ya… comimos…

- Sí. Eso –asintió mi papá.

Ella torció el gesto y bajó la tapa de la parrillera.

- Oh, cierto –dijo Jazz mientras sacaba un sobre negro de su mochila y me lo tendía- Esto es para ti.

Yo lo miré con incredulidad y abrí el sobre.

- ¡JASPER! –chillé emocionada mientras daba saltitos de un lado para otro. Él rió mientras yo admiraba aquella hoja en donde resaltaban las palabras: Aceptada, Academia de Arte Dramático y Los Ángeles- ¡Mamá! ¡Fui aceptada! –le mostré el papel- ¡Fui aceptada! ¡Fui aceptada! ¡Fui…

- ¡¿Qué? –gritó mi papá. Yo lo miré con horror. Olvidé pedirle permiso…- ¿Cómo que fuiste "aceptada"?

- Pues… -vacilé- Verás, Jazz cree que canto bien y que tocar el piano es uno de mis mejores talentos, así que… me sugirió esta Academia, y le mande una solicitud… ¡y me aceptaron!

- ¡Oh, mi niña, eso es maravilloso! –dijo mi mamá mientras extendía los brazos para darme un abrazo. Se lo di y mi tía la reemplazó.

- ¡Helen! –gritó mi papá- ¡Ella no va a ir a ningún lado!

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Jasper se tensó y le respondió:

- ¡Ella ya no es una niña, papá!

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Sólo tiene 16 años!

- ¡Yo creo que ya es lo suficientemente madura como para irse sola a Los Ángeles por un tiempo!

- ¡LOS ÁNGELES! –bramó- ¡ESO ESTÁ AL OTRO LADO DEL PAÍS! –luego, me miró- ¡TÚ, SEÑORITA, NO IRÁS A NINGÚN LUGAR ESTE VERANO!

Antes de que Jazz pudiera objetar, le agarré un brazo y se lo acaricié lentamente para que se calmara. Él me miró, y no supe reconocer ese matiz brilloso.

- Voy a hacer algo, Rose –susurró solo para mí.

- Jasper… no tienes que…

- Sí lo haré –se zafó de mis manos y entró a la casa dando un portazo.


End file.
